


A Snowy Morning

by wanderingaroundyoutube



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingaroundyoutube/pseuds/wanderingaroundyoutube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snowy Sunday morning at the Swan-Mills house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Snowy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy little thing that's been sitting on my computer just waiting for the holiday season. Short, but hopefully sweet. Happy holidays!

Storybrooke, Maine was covered in snow. Winter storms had buffeted the small town for two straight days and everything was covered in nearly two feet of snow. All business had ground to a halt as people spent all morning clearing their driveways and sidewalks.  
The snow plow reached Mifflin Street just as Emma Swan was finishing the driveway. She waved at the driver in thanks as she moved to clear the small bank that now blocked the end of the driveway. The snow blower made quick work of the snow and in just a few more minutes she was pushing it into the garage and trekking back towards the warmth of the house.  
She stomped her feet on the porch to knock some of the snow off of her boots and pants before opening the door. As she walked into the house, she was greeted by the smell of chocolate and cinnamon. The smell reminded her that she hadn't eaten breakfast yet. She quickly peeled off her boots, gloves, hat, and coat and hung them all to dry before following the lovely smell. She walked into the kitchen just as Regina finished sprinkling cinnamon over the top of a steaming mug of hot chocolate, which was sitting next to a plate piled with pancakes.  
"That smells amazing." Emma hummed. She walked over and kissed Regina before sitting down in front of the food. "How did you know I was done?"  
"I heard the snow blower stop." Regina smiled and sat down in front of her own plate of pancakes and took a sip from her already half empty mug of coffee. "How bad is it out there?"  
Emma swallowed a bite of her food before answering. "Not too bad. The plow came by just as I was finishing the driveway. I think we were his last stop. From what I can tell the rest of the roads are clear. Where's Henry?"  
"He ran up to his room after he finished his breakfast. He said something about having presents to wrap."  
Emma sipped her hot chocolate and hummed. "Wrapping? But Christmas isn't for another 4 days yet. He's got plenty of time."  
"I suppose that means you haven't even started shopping yet?" Regina said with a sigh.  
"Oh, come on Regina. Give me some credit. I'm not that bad."  
Regina just raised an eyebrow.  
"Ok, fine. But this time I've got everything under control. I've had everyone's presents bought for weeks now."  
"Really?" Regina tried to hide her surprise. "You're done with everyone?"  
"Yep. And don't even think about fishing for hints. I'm not giving anything away."  
Regina made a face. "I don't fish."  
Emma smiled as she joked in response. "You don't? Well damn. I'd better take back that fishing pole I got you."  
Regina rolled her eyes and shook her head, but couldn't help laughing a little herself. “You are ridiculous.”  
“But you love me anyway.” Emma said through a bite of pancake.  
Regina smiled back at her. “Yes, I do.”


End file.
